Primal
by MargoHoney
Summary: Inuyasha has always been hard-headed, but lately his fuse has been shorter than ever, and he's acting strange. When Seshomaru tries to warn him about the dangers of mating season, Inuyasha brushes it off. As Inuyasha tries to suppress his increasingly active demon side and its desires, will refusing to heed his brother's warning spell trouble for he and Kagome?
1. Chapter 1: A Warning

"What the fuck are you _talking _about?" Inuyasha hisses. He's always had a short fuse, but Seshomaru has a particular talent for eliminating any kind of fuse at all. Especially when he talks about Kagome.

"…mating season?" Sesshomaru says again, slowly, as if he were talking to someone highly impaired. "It's upon us, dear brother, and though you've never much partaken in the fun––"

"What's so _fun _about running around with a bunch of boring, dough-headed girls?" Inuyasha interrupts. "I'll never understand why you enjoy it."

Seshomaru smiles at the naivety of his younger brother. "Sometime soon you might understand. You've never been much for promiscuity, though I suspect that might be because of your distinct lack of _charm," _— this, earning a hiss from Inuyasha— "however, Kagome doesn't seem to mind. That or she's too stupid to notice just how much of a bastard you are."

Pushing back the urge to stick up for Kagome, Inuyasha crosses his arms. "You keep bringing _her _up. As if she has anything to do with this."

"She does, you useless idiot."

"Fuck you. I have no clue what you're talking about."

Seshomaru, clearly exasperated, rolls his eyes. "That girl is practically already your mate. You quite literally don't go anywhere without her right on your coattails. And I don't blame her for that, either. That's all you. You'd practically die of boredom without Kagome. Or wander around like a sorry, lost puppy."

"_Mates?!" _Inuyasha replies. "Were you dropped on your head as an infant? Kagome isn't— I'm not— As if I'd _ever—"_

Seshoumaru holds a hand up, a small smirk curving at the corners of his mouth. "Don't try it. You can fool her with your _I don't have feelings! _Utter nonsense, but I'm smarter than you."

Inuyasha flushes slightly. "You're moronic."

"_Boys!"_

The call comes from the edge of the clearing, and a dark haired girl stalks toward Inuyasha with a stern look. "Fighting again? Do I have to—"

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha snarls.

Kagome rolls her eyes. "I wasn't going to. Calm down." She turns to Seshomaru, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry if he lost his temper with you. He's been in such a terrible mood these past few days."

"Not at all," Seshomaru replies, a tinge of rare amusement in his voice. "He's just tense beca—"

Inuyasha quickly claps both hands over Kagome's ears, who cries out in surprise.

"Hey!" She struggles against him, trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Let me go!"

"Don't you tell her a _single thing," _Inuyasha says.

Kagome, frustrated at Inuyasha's stubbornness, stops struggling and calmly says, "Sit, boy."

Inuyasha slams to the ground with a cry of indignation, as Kagome turns to face Seshomaru. "You were saying?"

"Ah, yes. I was just going to tell you that it's mating season for the hanyous. He's bound to be in a bad mood. All those pesky pheromones—"

Inuyasha lifts his head up, spitting out a few strands of grass. "_Pesky what?"_

Seshomaru waves him off. "So please, don't take it to heart. You humans can be so sensitive. You have to keep in mind, hanyous have a feral side that you might not entirely understand. If he's rude, or if he _misbehaves, _it's got nothing to do with you."

Blushing rather obviously, Kagome can only manage a weak "Oh."

Seshomaru almost laughs. "Did I embarrass you? My apologies."

Inuyasha, dusting himself off, says "I think you've said enough. Bye now. Unless you want me to _make _you leave."

Seshomaru throws his hands up in mock defeat. "I know when I'm not wanted. Best of luck to you two."

Just before Seshomaru fades from view, Kagome crosses her arms over her chest. "What in the world was that supposed to mean? Good luck to us?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Who cares. He's a shithead anyway. Can we go back now? I'm—"

"Hungry," Kagome interrupts. "Yeah, I figured." She reaches her arms out, in a pick-me-up gesture she's only recently started employing. Inuyasha would never admit it out loud, but he finds it hopelessly cute. He boosts her onto his back and begins the trip back to the village.

Normally, he'd be hyper focused on the route, but he curses Seshoumaru's accurate analysis of ….this time of year. He _had _been short with Kagome for the past few days. It wasn't as if he'd meant to. Or even that he's been angry with her. But like now, his focus is broken. The soft weight of her on his back, the feeling of her arms loosely wrapped about his neck, her warm breath against his ear when she leans down to whisper something. It makes him think about what would happen if she'd just lean a little closer, place her lips there, maybe even her teeth—

"Inuyasha?" Her voice interrupts his thoughts at the worst possible time. "Can we stop by Kaede's? I want to ask her about…" The rhythmic nature of her speech fades from comprehension as he focuses on her voice, on that soft warm breath, on hoping that her lips will brush his skin even on accident— and then something catches his foot, and they're catapulted forward.

"_Inuyasha!" _Kagome screams, but he throws his arms out and catches himself, sliding in the dirt, but not dropping her. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Get it together. What is wrong with you today?_ He lets her down, then pulls her close, examining her for injuries. "Are you okay?"

She waves him away, reaching up and placing a hand on his forehead, which he quickly brushes off. "You're steaming hot," She observes, her eyebrows knitting together. "You've never fallen while carrying me before. Not ever. Are you dizzy? Is something wrong?"

"It's your fault for yapping in my ear the whole time!" He shouts, pulling away from her. "If you could just shut up for half a second, maybe I could focus for once."

"Stop shouting," Kagome replies. "I told you, you're burning up. Why do you have a fever?"

Frustrated, Inuyasha throws his hands in the air. "It's not a damn _fever. _I'm a hanyou. Around… this time of year…our body temperature changes. Okay? I'm fine, so stop _staring _at me like that."

She places her hand on his arm and quickly jerks it back, before letting it settle there. At her touch, goosebumps spread across his skin and he lets out a low, involuntary sound.

"Did you just _growl _at me?" Kagome demands, shocked.

"_No", _He insists, pulling his arm back. "Will you get back on? And be quiet this time? I promise, I won't let you fall."

Kagome thinks about asking why he'd growl at her like that, but the look in his yellow eyes gives her pause. She climbs tentatively onto his back. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

Inuyasha dismisses her with an irritated sound. "Are you ready?"

She tells him she is, and they start off again. This time, Inuyasha is determined to not think about her. In his mind, he imagines he's carrying some hideous ghoul. Not Kagome. Not her at all. Some ugly, wart covered, old hag. The thought somehow eases the tension, even makes him laugh to himself a little. Until Kagome tucks her chin into the curve of his neck.

All reasonable thought is wiped from his mind. Every nerve in his body awakens with a can feel her skin, almost her _mouth_, pressed into his neck, right by his pulse. The sensation is dizzying. Suddenly, he's aware that Kagome is pounding on his back with both fists and calling out for him.

"Inuyasha?! _Inuyasha. _Come on, what is _with _you? Are you broken? Hello?"

He fades into his surroundings, aware that he's standing stiff as a board in the middle of the forest, still gripping Kagome tightly. He turns around to see the two shallow trenches his heels must have made as he skidded across the ground to a halt. He groans in frustration, letting Kagome down unceremoniously so that she has to stumble to stay on her feet.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you right now—"

"Nothing," He snaps. It comes out like a snarl, lower than his normal voice. He recoils in surprise at himself.

Her eyes widen. "Inuyasha. Are you angry with me?"

He rubs his eyes in frustration. "Jesus Christ, woman."

Kagome's eyes begin to mist. "You growled at me…and now you're yelling. And whatever I did wrong–– I just really don't understand what I've done."

At the sound of her about to cry, Inuyasha jerks his head up, meeting her eyes. "Kagome," He says with unusual softness. "I promise I'm not angry. I just feel like I'm going crazy."

She takes a step forward, but he moves away. "Just tell me what's going on. Let me help."

Inuyasha blushes slightly. "It's stupid, and you can't. So please just drop it. Okay? Let's just drop it. Everything will be fine in no time."

Kagome tries, but she can't wipe the worried look off her face.

"Stop," He demands. "I'm fine. We're almost there, so let's just walk the rest of the way. Okay?"

She nods, and stays a few paces behind, letting him lead the way.

Throughout dinner, he wouldn't look at her. He finished quickly and went outside, jumping onto a high tree branch and brooding silently. Kagome glances up at him every so often, wishing he would just _talk _to her. What if he's sick? What if something serious is bothering him, something that could get him into trouble?

Inuyasha was busy dreaming. If Kagome could have seen his expression, it might've reminded her of a contented child; but she remained inside the house, washing dishes from dinner.

In his dream, Inuyasha felt very strange. Kagome was there, as she always was, but she _smelled _different. Smell being one of Inuyasha's most advanced senses, this bothered him greatly. Until he realized the scent wasn't unfamiliar. It was, in fact, the most familiar scent he could know; hers, and his, mixed together. In his dream she laughed up at him as she sometimes did— but beneath her hand, which rested on her belly, a bump swelled. Upon seeing this, a part of Inuyasha seemed to come awake— he felt like some beast, fresh out of hibernation. In the next dream she held his head close to her abdomen. _Listen for his heartbeat, _her sweet voice encouraged. In the next, she strolled ahead of him clothed in fine linen, arms wrapped protectively around their forming child..

At this, Inuyasha snaps awake, his hand on Tessaiga, until he realizes it was only a dream. He settles back against the tree, trying to calm his breathing, until he hears a familiar voice from below.

"…Inuyasha?"

He glowers down at her without moving. "What."

"You called out for me," Kagome says, embarrassed. "In your sleep."

"Have you lost your mind?"

He was rewarded with a smile. One of her rare smiles, the kind that proved to him that no matter what he said or did, she always knew him better.

"Well, you called out something, anyway. Won't you come inside? It's so cold out here, and—"

"Would you quit fussing over me?" Inuyasha snaps.

"I'm not fussing," she says quickly, then looks down at her feet. "It's just..I feel safer with you here."

It's a low blow, and one that's certain to work. Inuyasha's eyes narrow as he tries to get her to fess up— he knows she feels just fine inside the hut alone. But he doesn't bother to protest. He leaps down and follows her inside, watching the sway of her hips as she walks, the way she flicks the hair off the bare skin of her neck as she—

"Inuyasha!" She cries, spinning around to face him. "Did you growl at me _again?"_

_ "_Are you delusional?" He sputters. "You're hearing things."

"I am _not," _She hisses, stomping toward him. "And it isn't funny anymore."

Inuyasha watches her furious expression, suddenly aware that he might have growled without realizing it— something he's never done before in his own recollection.

"I'm sorry," He says carefully. His voice is gruff, but honest. "I've been feeling very—"

Kagome pulls him inside by his sleeves and hesets him down on the palette bed. She begins to pour a steaming cup of tea into a clay mug, not looking at him.

"I knew you were sick," She says quietly. "I just knew it. Now please— drink."

She pushes a hot mug into his hands, and he feels the steam rising up to his skin. He smiles slightly, without thought. "I haven't felt very warm in days."

Kagome's eyebrows draw together. "I'm telling you, it's a _fever."_

_ "__It is not," _Inuyasha growls. "Didn't you listen to anything Seshomaru said?"

At once, her cheeks grow pink. "I thought he was messing with me."

"He wasn't. This is real. And you…it's _you _that's making me act so weird."

Kagome spins around, her back facing him. She pretends to busy herself by putting dishes away. "Fine," she replies. "Tomorrow I'll go home. You can send for me when you're finally acting normal."

She feels two hands wrap around her upper arms from behind, pulling her into Inuyasha's chest.

"_Home?_" He snarls. "You think you're going _anywhere? _Are you trying to piss me off?"

Kagome spins around, pushing him off her. "Hey! Lay off."

Inuyasha glowers at her before sitting back down. "Don't be so touchy."

Kagome flushes. "_You're _the one being touchy. Evidently, you can't keep your hands off me."

Inuyasha hisses. "You're losing your mind, Kagome. You're the last person in the world I want to touch."

Kagome raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well then why are you losing it every time I do something as simple as _this?" _At this, Kagome places her hands on his cheeks, watching his face carefully for a reaction.

First, his ear twitches. Then, his nose. Inuyasha can feel himself turning red, but he can hardly resist the impulse to press his nose into her palm, breathe in her scent.

"Would you quit it?" He demands. "You tried to make a point. It didn't work."

Kagome moves to sit in his lap, straddling his legs with her own, her hands still on his face.

Inuyasha blacks in to Kagome whispering his name in a low, frightened but calming voice. He looks down and she's beneath him, her face a bright, embarrassed red. His hands are wrapped around her wrists, which are pinned to the floor above her head.

"What…" He breathes. "What did I do?

The moment she sat astride him, red began to color Inuyasha's eyes. His fangs lengthened.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, nervously. "Hey, come on, I was just jok—"

She feels his claws tear away the fabric at her skirt as his hands grip her hips. That low rumbling growl begins again in his chest, this time loud enough that she can feel the vibrations from it through her hands as she grips the front of his Fire Rat robes.

"Inu—"

He flips her quickly, so that he's hovering above her. He pins her arms down and snarls deeply, a sound that would terrify anyone but Kagome.

"It's okay," she says softly, staying as calm as she can. "It's okay. You have to wake up now."

"_Mine," _He growls in a voice that is hardly his.

"Yours," Kagome says quickly, with a a nod, not even registering what she's saying in her attempt to calm him. "All yours. Now, come back—"

Kagome's voice chokes in her throat as Inuyasha leans down, sliding his tongue across her neck.

"Inuyasha!" She squeaks, pushing against his shoulders. She forces down her sense of alarm, knowing he won't hurt her, but knowing the more he does the angrier he'll be when he snaps out of it. She breathes deeply, not focusing on his continued ministrations against her neck.

"Inuyasha, please come back" she says softly. "It's okay. I won't be mad. Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha yanks her up, pulling her hair ungraciously away from her neck.

"Hey! Stop!" Kagome smacks at his chest. "I thought you snapped out of it!"

"I did," He insists, the slightest, almost imperceptible hint of force in his calm tone. "I'm just checking your neck." He examines the pale skin, running the pads of his fingers across her throat.

"Oh, I think you've done enough of _that," _Kagome snaps, shoving him off.

"I bit you then?" Inuyasha says quietly, his yellow eyes wide. "I really bit you?"

Kagome rolls her eyes at him. "No. You didn't. You just…licked me."

Inuyasha flushes, but asks once again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why is it such a problem?"

Inuyasha pushes himself up, paces by the door. His ears twitch out of irritation. "Because…That's how hanyou mate. By blood exchange. Our saliva contains a sort of anesthetic around mating season. So, I was probably licking you to make sure it wouldn't hurt when I…"

"When you bit me," Kagome finishes for him, quietly. "Wow."

Inuyasha flashes her an unreadable look. "Kagome, I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you."

"Even in your demon form, you wouldn't hurt me," Kagome says quietly. "I didn't think…I never thought that part of you was really _you _at all. But some part of it must be, then."

"No part of me would _ever _hurt you," Inuyasha snarls, before storming out of the cabin.

Kagome follows close behind, not willing to let him drop this without explaining himself. "I didn't mean that," she calls out to him. "I know you wouldn't."

Inuyasha stops at the tree, his back still to her.

"Kagome," he says quietly. "I can't be around you right now. I'm afraid of myself."

Kagome rolls her eyes. "We both just agreed you'd never hurt me."

Inuyasha spins around to face her, shaking his head. "Then what the fuck was that in there? What did I just almost do?"

Kagome flushes a deep red. "I don't know. But you certainly didn't look like you wanted to _hurt _me."

"What I looked like I wanted to do would've been worse for you. You would be better off torn to pieces than mated to me, Kagome. I mean it."


	2. Chapter 2: Futile

She had stomped back into the cabin alone and thrown herself on the bed. Inuyasha sat in the tree, awake, watching over the village.

_He'd rather see me dead than be forced to be with me, _Kagome thinks, pulling the blanket over her head to hide her frustrated tears. _Why does that make me so upset?_

Inuyasha watches the trees on the mountains, hoping against hope that some stupid demon will come barreling out of the forest to distract him. He can smell Kagome's tears, and the impulse to go to her is strong. He can't believe he's made her cry again. But she can't treat this like a game; sitting in his lap, practically wrapping herself around him? She's playing in dangerous territory and he's afraid of losing control. It's good that he made her understand how serious all of this is.

He smiles a little at the thought. Usually, the roles are reversed; she's always accusing him of not taking anything seriously enough. But this, Kagome's safety, is one topic he'd never take lightly.

He's so lost in thought that when Miroku taps the base of the tree with his staff, he nearly falls to the ground.

"I see you've been fighting again," Miroku muses, peering up at the startled hanyou.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Inuyasha snaps. "I'm not in the mood."

"You've been in a terrible mood for what seems like ages now."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, leaping down from his perch to look Miroku in his eyes. "Not you, too. Can all of you just give me a break?"

Miroku shrugs, sitting down at the base of the tree. After a moment Inuyasha joins him.

"We're your friends," Miroku says. "We're worried. This whole thing— it's not like you."

"What isn't?" Inuyasha asks, genuinely wondering if his predicament was truly so obvious.

"You and Kagome have always had a short fuse with each other," Miroku allows, "But lately you've been snapping at her for what seems like no reason at all. It's concerning. It's odd."

Inuyasha opens his mouth, a slew of excuses at the ready, but Miroku interrupts. "I know what you're going to say, but you should know I talked to Sango earlier. She told me to let all of this alone. As an experienced demon hunter, she knows a lot about youkai."

"So," Inuyasha says, mildly irritated, "she told you it's mating season."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take her advice for once and leave me alone?" Inuyasha snaps. "There's nothing any of us can do about it but wait it out. There's no point in talking about it."

"Kagome's going to tell Sango about what happened in the hut," Miroku says.

There's a brief, ugly pause, during which Inuyasha can do nothing but stare at Miroku, the anger on his face becoming more and more apparent.

"Bet you enjoyed watching that," he finally hisses, "fucking pervert."

Miroku throws up his hands in submission. "Listen, that time it really was an accident. I was on my way back into the village and I saw through the window. The only reason I didn't bust down the door and tear you off her myself was because you changed back so qui—"

Inuyasha interrupts him with a snarl, leaping to his feet. "_Tear me off her yourself?"_

Miroku only sighs, looking up at Inuyasha mildly. "You weren't yourself, Inuyasha. I was afraid for Kagome."

Inuyasha's anger cools to dread as he looks down at Miroku. "You think she needs protection from me? You think I'd hurt her, don't you?"

Miroku stands, puts a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder which he quickly shakes away. "Not you, your demon form. You'd never hurt her, we know that, but that wasn't—"

"No," Inuyasha says coldly, looking away. "You're wrong. I've been telling you, all of you, this whole time. I'm not human like you. I'm a demon. I'm…a mutt. What you saw was me, the real me."

Inuyasha turns and makes for the trees. Miroku calls out for him once in the dark, before heading back into the village, shaking his head.

Kagome wakes to the sun pouring in, blinking slowly as the pain in her eyes throbs a little. She sighs in annoyance, rubbing them with her hands— _that idiot. Making me cry myself to sleep. _

She sits up, stretching, suddenly aware that it's far too bright out. Inuyasha never lets her sleep in. She quickly throws her blankets off and heads out of the hut, where she finds Sango and Miroku checking supplies and cleaning up after breakfast.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" She asks, still sleepy.

"We thought it might be best to let you sleep in for once," Sango says with a quick glance at Miroku. "You've seemed stressed."

"That's very sweet," Kagome says, "I'm just surprised Inuyasha agreed to that."

Miroku shrugs and Sango appears to not have heard Kagome, picking up a basket of laundry. "I'm heading down to wash these, if you'd like to come, Kagome."

Kagome looks between the two of them, eyes narrowing. "Where is he?"

Miroku sighs, looking up, then down, anywhere but at Kagome. "He ran off into the woods last night. Hasn't come back yet."

_Kikyo._

"It's not because of Kikyo," Sango says quickly, reading Kagome's dismayed mind.

"Then what?"

"Miroku picked a little fight with him last night and he ran off, that's all."

Kagome's brows draw together in concern. Inuyasha could be stubborn, sure. And it wasn't unheard of for him to storm off during an argument. But to stay gone for so long?

The scent of Kagome's fear hits him like a bullet, and Inuyasha snaps awake.

He'd chosen a tree far enough from the village that he could really feel like he was committing himself to this whole _distancing himself _thing, but close enough that he wouldn't be too far in case of trouble.

Strange, though, that he could still smell Kagome. He was a great distance away.

He leaps from the tree and stands by the base. _She's probably fine. She's with Miroku and Sango. I'll only make things worse if I go back now. _

The scent of fear and Kagome needles at him, making him crazy. He growls in frustration and defeat and starts for the village; first walking, then at a dead run.

Kagome paces, trying not to panic. _This is silly. Everything's fine. He'd laugh if he could see you now, making a fuss about nothing. _

"What was the fight about again?"

Miroku sighs, sitting down inside the hut and pouring two cups of tea. "Kagome, sit down, you're making me crazy with all of the pacing."

"What was it about?"

Miroku sits, staring at her, making it clear that she gets no answers until she sits down. Kagome takes a seat, slowly sips her tea. Her knee bounces as her foot taps against the floor.

"I brought up Kouga, made some stupid joke about him losing to him in a fight. He got angry and ran off. It's a temper tantrum. He'll be back."

_Inuyasha has never run off for this long. If it's not about Kikyo, could he be hurt? _Kagome's anxiety spikes. She drinks more tea and then sets the cup down. "I need some air."

She exits the hut, holding her arms across herself. As she looks up, she sees a silver haired hanyou stalking toward her out of the forest, leaves in his hair and his red fire rat rumpled.

Ignoring the angry look on his face, she races toward him, relieved tears gathering in her eyes.

_She's fine? _Inuyasha thinks in confusion and frustration, watching a seemingly safe Kagome exit the hut and walk toward the woods. _But why is there so much fear coming off of her?_

She looks up. The second her eyes meet his, the smell of her fear dissipates and then is gone. Inuyasha barely has a second to process this before Kagome races across the field and throws herself into his arms, pressing her face into his chest. He can immediately smell her tears.

"You idiot," She says gently. "Don't run off like that. We didn't know if something had happened to you."

He immediately pulls her close, pressing his nose into her hair, breathing her in. He doesn't say he's sorry— he's certain she knows. _So much for distancing myself. _

She pulls back to look at him. "Miroku told me what he said about Kouga. I know you hate him, but you can't just run off every time he's even _mentioned. _That's a little ridiculous, Inuyasha."

He's about to argue but holds his tongue and resists a smile. That monk could keep a secret, then.

Miroku approaches from the village, Shippou in tow. "Speaking of that wolf," Miroku says, "I know this might not be the best time, but Shippou's just returned from the neighboring village. It's true that they're in a feud with the wolf tribe— something about a dog attacking someone, a misunderstanding?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "We're warriors, not mediators."

Miroku shrugs. "He says a sizable reward is in it for you— if you can stop the fighting."

Kagome rolls her eyes. _Here we go again. _

Kagome suggested they travel alone, as this appeared to be a non-combat trip, and she and Inuyasha could travel faster by themselves. Miroku shot Inuyasha a look, which he notably ignored, but said nothing. Inuyasha agreed.

He raced through the forest at a faster pace than he'd normally run, the continued contact with Kagome distracting him and threatening to overwhelm him. She didn't seem to mind, but kept quiet as he'd asked her to— though he felt guilty about it. He missed her voice.

"So, how do you think we're going to fix this?" He asks her.

She leans down to reply. "I'm not sure. I'm worried Kouga will turn the whole thing into some stupid competition again and we won't get anything accomplished. We probably just should've sent Sango."

Inuyasha tightens his grips on her legs, bearing his fangs unconsciously. "He'd better not. I'm not in the mood this time."

"You, not in the mood for a fight?" Kagome teases. "Worried he'll steal me away?"

A low, feral growl begins in Inuyasha's chest. When he responds, his voice is darker, lower— the way his demon sounds. "Any man who would take you from me will die. Screaming."

There's a moment of silence, in which Kagome wraps her arms around him a little tighter. _Not going anywhere. _A gesture she subconsciously employs to calm him.

Inuyasha breathes deeply, focusing hard. He's losing more and more control over himself every day. Maybe Miroku is right, maybe it's not safe for him to be—

_Oh, my God. _

When the scent of Kagome's fear hit him, it felt like an arrow— piercing, anxiety inducing, frantic. The scent that hits him now washes slowly over him. Languid. Heady. Perfect. He doesn't exactly crash-land like he did before, but he slows, coming to a full stop, still holding Kagome.

"This again?" She asks.

He lets her down and backs away from her. _Give me a minute. _

"What is it?"

_Just give me a minute. _

"Hello? Inuyasha?"

"I said just give me a minute!" He bursts out, backing away from her, clenching his fists and eyes shut.

Kagome stares at him, confused and alarmed.

Inuyasha tries to tell himself to focus on his breathing, but considering that's the very problem, it doesn't help much. He tells himself that transforming right now would be very, very bad. He tells himself that Kagome doesn't even know what she's done, isn't even consciously aware that she's…aroused.

He's caught that scent before. She's only human after all, and they've been traveling together for many months. But this was so subtle, so minute, he wonders if anyone would've noticed but him. His demon side latched onto it and it overwhelmed him so completely, he began to feel what he would've called _drunk, _if he'd ever been drunk before in his life. He struggles to keep control, to stop thinking about it, to figure out what to tell Kagome without embarrassing her. Then he feels two soft, cool hands rest upon his cheek. He inhales sharply, but his eyes open slowly, still mesmerized by that wonderful, delicious scent.

"You said it irritated you," He says, before he can stop himself. "When I get jealous and pick fights with Kouga. You always said it was stupid."

"What?" She asks, still holding his face in her hands. "It does. It is."

_Lie. _"No. It doesn't."

Kagome blushes furiously, stepping back. "It _does. _I wish you wouldn't be so possessive."

_Lie, _his demon side chimes in once again. Inuyasha smirks slightly.

"Stop making fun of me," Kagome insists. "Why would you think I don't find it annoying? Just because I made a little joke?"

"That's not why," Inuyasha says, without elaborating. "And you can't do that while I'm carrying you."

Kagome throws her hands up in mock defeat. "I don't even know what I've _done."_

_ LIE. _His demon side crows in triumph. Inuyasha looks at her, surprised. _She knows what scent I caught. She just won't admit it. _

Without thinking, Inuyasha feels himself step forward. She doesn't back away. He reaches her and places one hand on the back of her neck, his claw dragging softly down the skin there. He hears her breathing quicken and her heart rate shoot up. Her brown eyes are wide but unafraid, as he leans down with the intention of pressing his lips to hers, feeling the warmth of her breath—

That scent again. Intoxicating. With a low growl he pulls her to him, pressing his lips to hers. Her body softens in his arms, all tension gone.

Kagome slides her hands up Inuyasha's arms, wrapping them around his neck. She pushes her body flush against his, mindlessly craving contact. He growls again, that low (_sexy) _sound in his chest. She can feel a heaviness in her lower abdomen as his lips move against hers, opening her mouth gently with his own, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip. She sighs, and his whole body stiffens.

Too much. Too much. He'd done far too much. That scent was all around him now, _on _him, on her, blanketing the air. That sound she made when he kissed her was the final straw. His demon had had enough.

_Take her. Our mate. Now. Or I will. _

Inuyasha groans, gripping his head in both hands. Kagome says something, but he can't hear her.

_You smelled it. She wants us. She even likes being owned by us. Take her. _

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathes out. "Run. Run as far as you can from me. The village…is nearby. See if you can find Kouga."

He feels her hands on his as she pulls them away from his head. He looks into her brown eyes in panic as he realizes she isn't going to listen.

"I'm not afraid Inuyasha. It's okay. You won't hurt me."

At that, he feels himself slip away, a dark insatiable thing taking his place.

Kagome watches his eyes go red and tries not to panic. The demon in front of her is still Inuyasha, just a more vicious version— at least that's what she tells herself.


End file.
